Sweetest
Meta Timing: Jackson and Charlie's full-blown post-wedding celebration Setting: the site of the party Text A little city car purrs up to the curb half a block down from Holly's lookout. A flash of cherry blossom pink exits the driver's door; Logan unfolds from the passenger's side and strolls her way, hands jammed in pockets, shoulders hunched— Ah. No wonder. He's wearing a jacket and tie. The nigh-legendary Blossom is apparently as skilled as Jack promised. "Logan! It's so good to see you, dear!" Holly wraps him in a loose hug. He offers a tentative one in return, mumbles, "Hi, Nanny." Logan separates, peers over her shoulder. Holly nudges his foot. "Introduce me to your friend, love." Logan drags his attention back, grumbles, "Nanny, Blossom. Blossom, my Nanny." "Call me 'Holly', dear." Bobs her head, smiles warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Blossom bows, glows back. "The same, ma'am." "I'm no 'ma'am', love. 'Holly' is plenty of name for me." Blossom ducks to hide a blush. What a sweetheart. "How do you know Logan?" "Oh, we met around town." Shrugs. "We sometimes—" Logan fiddles— Blossom smacks his hand away from his tie— —glares. —glares right back. Holly smothers a laugh. "You seem to have him under control." An affronted huff. "I don't think 'control' and 'Logan' belong in the same sentence." Blossom links their arms, deftly checking his escape to the buffet table. Logan glances down, frowns, but makes no effort to free himself. Holly stifles a grin. "You did a lovely job dressing him up." Blossom blinks. "Why d'you—" "He'd /'never' wear a jacket, let alone a /'tie' without encouragement." "He handled it better than most of my exes," grins Blossom. Holly laughs. "That's not something you often hear about Logan." He huffs and rolls his eyes. "I'm standing right here." Blossom, eyes sparkling, leans closer to Holly, stage-whispers, "He cleans up real nice, doesn't he?" "I'm still /'right' /'here'." Holly giggles into her hand. Blossom releases his arm, says, "You've suffered enough." "/'Thank' you, Your Highness." He snaps a turn and stalks off. Holly and Blossom watch him until he vanishes in the crowd. "Where d'you think he's going?" asks Blossom. "He's probably off in search of food. He'll likely eat himself sick before we're done." "Wish I had his metabolism." "You and I both, dear." Sighs. A companionable beat. "Blossom, dear," Holly says cautiously, "pardon me for being so brazen, but I've never seen anyone deal so well with Logan before. I'm very happy he's found you." Blossom bows her head. "Th-thank you, but it doesn't seem like anything special." Shrugs. "I've known him a few years and this's what works with him." If only you knew how many people have given up on him before figuring it out, love. A deep breath and Blossom continues, "Seriously, though. I like him. After all the guys I've known who only wanted sex, it's kinda refreshing to hang around one who doesn't think about it, ever." Holly blinks. Hopefully Logan realizes what a gem of a friend he has in her. "Will you be staying, dear?" "I'd love to, but—" Blossom shakes her head sadly. "—I have to work this afternoon." "Surely you have a few minutes to meet the newlywed?" Blossom checks her watch. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go. My boss is a right bear about being on time." "That's too bad." Leans closer. "I think we'd all get along famously." "I think so, too." Holly smiles warmly. "It's been lovely to meet you Blossom, and I hope we see each other again soon." Blossom smiles back. "I hope so, too." Her eyes twinkle. "And congratulations on getting one of your grandsons married off. If you want great-grandbabies, may you have many of them." "That is the /'sweetest' thing anyone's said all week!" Squeezes Blossom tight. Blossom startles, then hugs back. "Thank you, love. Take care!" "You, too!" Skips off, pink hair glowing in the sunshine. Holly smiles, shakes her head, sets off to separate Logan from the refreshments. Category:Ficlet Category:Blossom Category:Blossom (ficlet) Category:Blossom (wardrobe) Category:Blossom (description) Category:Logan Category:Logan (ficlet) Category:Logan (wardrobe) Category:Nanny Category:Nanny (ficlet) Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Derek (mention) Category:Tilda (mention) Category:Michael (mention) Category:Kathleen (mention) Category:Indiana Darling's wedding Category:The Wedding! arc